Arnold On The Couch
by Em Pataki
Summary: After his return from San Lorenzo, Arnold feels the need to see Dr. Bliss about his feelings for Helga. Rated T for mild romance scenes.


It was a month after Arnold and his class returned home from their trip to San Lorenzo. Arnold couldn't be happier to have his parents back. Ever since the moment he returned to Hillwood, they had been asking him questions about school, his interests, his friends, and one other thing…

 _Arnold's Room_

"What time's your appointment buddy?" Gerald asked, referring to Arnold's therapy session. Ever since Arnold's special moment with his said to be enemy in San Lorenzo, he knew she was more than that.

"It's at three. I'm a little nervous." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, sitting on his red flip out couch.

"So, you set this whole thing up because of Pataki?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well yea? I'm still trying to understand what all of this means. I've always known she was a good person deep down."

"Judging by the way you never cared to retaliate to any of that negative behavior of hers, that wasn't too hard to figure out." Gerald reminded him.

"Well I should get going. I don't want to be late." Arnold rose from the couch, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

"Later man."

 _Phoebe's House_

"I gather the best thing to do in this situation would be to confront him about your feelings, now that he's aware of your secret." Phoebe suggested to her best friend, as they sat in her room together, discussing the mixed feelings Helga had been going through since the class' return from their field trip.

Letting out a deep sigh, leaning against the bed with her knees pulled to her chest, she replied "I don't know Pheebs. I've waited my whole life to feel what I experienced with him on that trip. Now it's been a freakin' month and I haven't heard a word from him!"

"I regret to inform you he may need time to adapt to the thought of you two being meant for each other. Arnold hasn't felt feelings as strong as yours for you as long as you have for him." Phoebe said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I guess. A part of me just feels so stupid for ever saying anything to him." Helga rolled her eyes while her best friend gave a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Pheebs. He said it was because of me we won the trip, escaped La Sombra and found his parents. He could have just kissed me because he felt it was the right thing to do. Stupid football head." Helga scoffed, thinking to herself how stupid she was for getting her hopes up.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"Hello Arnold! I'm Dr. Bliss. It's nice to meet you." the therapist said, inviting Arnold to have a seat on the purple couch in her room.

Arnold looked around the room as he took a seat on the couch. He had never been in a therapist's office before. There was a bookshelf filled with books about children psychology. Hanging across the walls were paintings done by Edward Hopper.

Laying on the couch with his hands folded in his lap, he wondered what Dr. Bliss' first question would be. Would she even ask him a question, or would he just have to start explaining why he came to see her? Where would he even begin, as far as his relationship with Helga went?

"It's uhh nice to meet you too."

Dr. Bliss took a seat in her big cushioned chair, getting her notepad ready for their discussion. "So Arnold, what brings you here?"

Arnold let out a small gulp, not knowing how to break the ice. All he knew was, he was too anxious to continue laying down. Sitting up, he turned to face the therapist with his head hanging low. After letting out a deep sigh, he said "Well, I'm not sure if you remember me from last year, when you came to visit P.S. 118?"

Dr. Bliss slowly nodded her head. Although it was her professional code not to tell people what went on during another person's sessions, she had a good feeling Arnold's visit had something to do with Helga.

"I do. How have you been?"

Twiddling his thumbs, he said "Pretty good. There was a girl in my class, I'm not sure you'll remember. She wore a pink dress and kept her hair in pigtails."

"Helga Pataki?" Dr. Bliss questioned, already knowing the answer as she watched Arnold yank at his collar.

"Uhh right. Well, I recently went on a field trip with my class and things started to change between us."

The therapist did her best to hide her smile that Arnold never noticed forming. He was too distracted by his racing heart and the sweat he felt beginning to form on his forehead.

"How do you feel they started to change?"

 _Phoebe's House_

"Mm, mm, mmm! I guess all those spit balls, lunch line cuts, and water fountain sprays were just her own special forms of flirting." Gerald said, getting his facts straight.

"Helga has always acquired strong feelings for Arnold. The fear of our classmate's inability to show her any type of emotional support has caused her to repress her sensitive feelings." Phoebe explained as the two of them sat in her room together.

After Helga's conversation with Phoebe gave her mind no sense of relief whatsoever about Arnold's kiss being meaningful, she decided to take a walk in the park.

"Well, my man's talking things through with a therapist about her now. Personally, I don't know why he couldn't just talk to his parents about it."

"Many people feel therapy is useful when it comes to a need for discussing something that will involve no judgement whatsoever. Perhaps he felt his parents would become too emotionally involved." Phoebe suggested.

"Man I guess. If Pataki really is meant for Arnold, it's probably a good thing his parents just woke up." Gerald said, while Phoebe did her best to hold back a laugh.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"That sounds like quite an adventure!" Dr. Bliss exclaimed, after hearing Arnold's description of his field trip to San Lorenzo.

"Yea, I got my parents back, which is great. I've been telling them all sorts of things about myself; the movies I like, the sports I play, the food I enjoy eating..."

"What about Helga?" Dr. Bliss couldn't help but bring up, hearing Arnold let out a deep sigh, while watching him continue to nervously twiddle his thumbs.

"When we left San Lorenzo, they just assumed she was my girlfriend. All I could tell them was it's complicated; which is true. I don't know what she really thinks of us now. Deep down I had a feeling she didn't hate me as much as she always said she did."

"Did she ever do anything to imply that to you?" Dr. Bliss asked, hoping not to appear too anxious. It was her job not to pressure her patients. The idea that Arnold was sitting in her office, talking about possibly having feelings for Helga however was a bit hard to hide her enthusiasm for.

Arnold paused to think for a moment. He told Helga in San Lorenzo his whole reason for ever having an assumption she may love him was because of how loyal and brave she was. No one who actually hated someone as much as she claimed to hate Arnold would bother wasting their time with that person.

 _The Park_

Circling the park with her hands at her sides, moping at the ground, Helga couldn't help but wonder what her beloved was up to. More importantly, what his thoughts of her were at that point?

She soon took a seat on the bench by the fountain. Thinking back to the day she had spied on Arnold and Lila. He was finally over her. Was it enough so that he had feelings for Helga? She pulled out her locket, staring at his shredded picture, smiling weakly as she thought to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! Was it a mistake to reveal my true feelings to you? To force my passionate side upon your sensitive soul! Should I have just left things alone?_

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"She has done some really nice things for me. I didn't think she did them because she loved me though. I just thought it was another sign that showed she really was a good person." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What types of things has she done for you?"

Arnold stopped to think of all the helpful situations aside from helping find his parents that Helga had been involved in.

"Well, she found my hat for me when I lost it. Then, there was the time our class needed money to build a float for the city parade. She got her dad to give us the money to build it. She joined our protest against knocking down the only tree in our neighborhood...eventually. She warned me when this girl named Summer tried to use me to win a sandcastle competition. I didn't make it easy for her. I just thought she was messing with me like usual." he continued, before being interrupted.

"It can be hard to read people. Especially if they're not willing to be upfront about their feelings." Dr. Bliss explained before noticing a strange look on Arnold's face.

"Is that all you remember her doing for you?"

 _Phoebe's House_

"How do you feel things are proceeding with the appointment Gerald?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

"My man's not one to keep secrets like Pataki. Whatever he's feeling, I'm sure that lady will be hearing about it."

"Did Arnold give you any indication as to how he felt before leaving for the appointment?"

"Not unless you consider mixed feelings to be useful." Gerald shook his head, while Phoebe began to smile.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

As she watched her new patient staring wide-eyed at the floor, Dr. Bliss had a feeling Arnold was realizing something about his feelings for Helga.

"Arnold? Are you alright?"

"You asked if she ever did anything to _imply_ how she felt about me. Well…" he began before gulping heavily.

"Last year our neighborhood was almost torn down. Future Tech Industries was going to tear it all down and put up a bunch of new businesses in its place. Gerald and I were able to stop them...all thanks to Helga." Arnold paused.

"How exactly did she help you?"

"She made up a secret identity to keep delivering us the information we needed to stop the FTi people. I eventually caught her though, and made her tell me why she did it."

"What was her reason?" Dr. Bliss asked, already having a good idea of the answer.

"She said it was because she... loved me. She started blurting out all these crazy things she had been doing behind my back over the years, then gave me a huge kiss. It was all just so overwhelming. By the time it was over, I think we both decided it was best just to act like nothing ever happened." Arnold finished, letting out a deep breath.

"Do you regret doing that? Now that you know everything she said was true, do you wish your kiss in San Lorenzo never happened?"

 _The Park_

As Helga continued to sit sulking on the park bench, staring at her picture of her beloved, she noticed someone taking a seat beside her…

"Why Hello Helga!"

Quickly tucking her locket back into her shirt, she listened to the perky red head ask "How are you today?"

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms, Helga smirked "Pttss...no worse than usual. You?"

"I'm certain I'm just ever so wonderful! Are you all alone?"

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"I don't think either of us was ready for the truth when we saved the neighborhood." Arnold began, nervously tapping his foot against the floor.

"You say that as though you're willing to admit you've felt the same way about her ever since then." Dr. Bliss couldn't help but point out.

Arnold remained silent, as he stopped to consider this…

 _Did I actually love her when she told me that night how she felt? Have I regretted telling her it was the heat of the moment ever since? Maybe I just did it to make her feel better? She did look pretty nervous. I did put her on the spot that night. She wasn't ready to admit anything to me herself._

"Perhaps another thing to consider would be, have _you_ ever done anything to imply _you_ have deep feelings for her?" Dr. Bliss asked after not receiving a response from the young boy.

"Well, I'm always concerned if I think she's in trouble, or there may be something wrong with her."

"What are some examples?"

"Uhh when a girl at our school said she was going to beat up Helga, I convinced her not to do it. When we were trapped at school because of a flood, I was petrified when she fell out of the window. I took care of her when she had amnesia after I hit her on the head with a baseball. Then there was the time I _thought_ she was blind. I took care of her because I didn't think she could see anything. She was just playing an April Fools Joke on me." Arnold rolled his eyes while Dr. Bliss began to laugh.

"Then there was the time she thought she had a strange disease our teacher told us about called Monkey Nucleosis. She invited everyone over to her house, because she thought she was going to die."

"I'm sure you were quite concerned." Dr. Bliss insisted, while watching her patient slowly nod his head.

"When she and I were caddying for her dad and my grandpa, a golf ball hit her on the head. I was pretty scared when I saw her fall over. Just like when the baseball hit her."

"It's nice you're always looking out for her. I'm sure she appreciates that." Dr. Bliss smiled, while Arnold tried thinking of anything else he had done to show his concern for her.

"Umm...I guess there was also the time I thought she fainted at a wedding we were both in for our coaches last year. Maybe she was just happy she caught the bouquet?" Arnold scratched his head, thinking back to the day.

"So, is her safety the closest thing you can relate to having feelings for her, or do they go deeper than that?"

 _The Park_

"You just seem ever so sad Helga. Is there something bothering you?" Lila couldn't help but pry into Helga's business.

As she sat with her arms and legs crossed, leaning back on the bench, she sighed "So what if there is? Nothing can be done about it. Pttss...that's life for you."

"I'm ever so sorry to hear that! What is it that's bothering you?"

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"We have shared some fun times together. She's not always in a bad mood. Like at our friend Rhonda's costume party, she and I hung out all night. One time she did impressions of all the kids in our class during a show at school that I laughed really hard at. There was the night she invited me and two of our friends out to eat at Chez Paris…" Arnold began to pause, thinking back to that night.

"Is everything okay, Arnold?"

"I umm was just thinking about how the night ended."

"Did something bad happen?"

"No. Well, we had to wash the dishes because she had the wrong coupon for the restaurant we were eating at. When we were doing the dishes, I might have flirted with her a little bit. I didn't realize what I was doing." Arnold began to blush fiercely, while rubbing the back of his neck.

 _The Park_

"I'm ever so sure you have nothing to worry about Helga! I've known you two were meant for each other ever since that oh so adorable kiss you shared in our Romeo and Juliet play." Lila reminded her, while Helga turned away to blush.

"Have you considered telling him how you feel?"

"Umm news flash! It's been done...twice! _My_ repressed feelings are no longer the problem. Now football head's the one who seems to be taking his 'ever so sweet' time opening up! Sheesh!" Helga scowled.

Placing a hand on her irritated classmate's shoulder, she replied "Don't worry Helga. Arnold's an oh so sweet boy! I'm sure he'll come around."

Smiling weakly at the annoyingly perfect girl's reassurance, Helga glanced over to say "Thanks Lila."

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"So there have been times when you've implied your feelings without realizing it. Are you ever just happy to see her?" Dr. Bliss asked, while Arnold lifted his head to think for a moment.

"This may sound strange, but one night I had a nightmare about visiting my cousin. It was a really weird dream. All my friends were in it, but their personalities were switched. When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was run outside to make sure everyone was acting normally. The first thing I did was hug Helga when I heard her scowl at me." Arnold explained, while Dr. Bliss couldn't help but laugh.

"It's natural to feel relieved after experiencing something like that."

"I guess. I also ran into her on Thanksgiving down at the docks last year."

"What were you two doing there on Thanksgiving?" Dr. Bliss asked curiously.

"Umm I just needed to get away from my family. I live in a boarding house and we don't always celebrate holidays the way other people do. From what I remember Helga telling me, she just didn't feel welcome or appreciated at her home...which is actually sad now that I think about it."

"I guess I could have done a better job of listening to her problems instead of focusing on mine. I was just happy to have somebody with me. Kind of like when another girl in our class broke up with me. Helga was nearby in the park and agreed to walk me home after Lila broke up with me."

 _The Park_

"I'm ever so certain I must be getting home Helga. Would you like to walk with me?"

After letting out a deep sigh, Helga said "Thanks, but I'm just going to sit here awhile longer."

"Okay. See you soon Helga!"

Rolling her eyes at her classmate's enthusiasm, Helga began to wonder what the point of caring anymore was. As nice as her classmate's support was, she came across as overly optimistic. Much like her beloved, who was always looking on the bright side. It was just as annoying as it was mesmerizing.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"We've established you've shared some good times together. Have there ever been times you complimented her?" Dr. Bliss asked.

Arnold sat there, not feeling as tense as before. It was nice being able to get these things off his chest.

"Well, I told her she was dressed nice when her nanny gave her a new outfit to wear one week. I don't think she liked it too much." Arnold began.

"Then, I don't know if you're aware of who Johnny Stitch is?"

"Yes, he's quite popular." Dr. Bliss nodded, while continuing to listen to the story.

"Well, he picked Helga to be his IT Girl. He told her he wanted her to act bad every time they did a show. I told her to act nice if she wanted to get out of her contract."

"Did it work?" Dr. Bliss smiled.

"Yea, and I told her she was great. I asked why she couldn't act like that all the time? She said that just wasn't who she was."

"I'm sure you know that's not true." Dr. Bliss hinted while seeing Arnold blush again.

 _Beeper Emporium_

"Why the heck do we have so many boxes of beepers left Miriam?! Did ya not try to sell any today?!"

Helga walked inside from her depressing afternoon at the park just in time to hear her dad's pointless scowling. Her mom wasn't sober enough to care, let alone do anything about it.

She then began to head for the stairs. It didn't matter to her she didn't have an actual home anymore, knowing her chances with Arnold were possibly crushed forever.

 _Hillwood Medical Center_

"It's nice you've always turned the other cheek on her negative behavior. It's not always easy to see past someone's rough exterior."

"Yea, it's tough. I never understood why she had to be that why? I don't know why she couldn't just tell me how she felt?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps she was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. It hurts when people pick on you, as she's always done to you. Something that hurts even more however is rejection." Dr. Bliss explained, while Arnold nodded his head, thinking about all the times Lila had turned him down.

"Yea, you're right."

Seeing the serious look on the young boy's face, Dr. Bliss asked "Are San Lorenzo and your time saving the neighborhood together the only two kisses you've shared?"

Arnold quickly lifted his head, rubbing the back of his neck "Uhh not exactly."

"When else did it happen, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Our teacher made us perform the play Romeo and Juliet last year. He guilted me into playing Romeo when none of the other boys would do it. I don't know what made Helga play Juliet?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders, while a warm smile came to Dr. Bliss' face.

"So was that your first kiss with her?"

Arnold slowly nodded his head, thinking back to the day.

"Do you remember anything special about it? How it made you feel?"

"Honestly, I just couldn't believe how long she kissed me for. It wasn't as long as the one on FTi, but it was still surprising." Arnold explained, while Dr. Bliss once again held back her laughter.

"When else has it happened?"

"The time I told you she warned me about that girl Summer trying to take advantage of me for the sandcastle competition."

"Did you kiss her to thank her?"

Arnold's eyes widened at what almost seemed like an accusation, as he quickly said "No! I mean, we entered the competition and got to be on the show Babe Watch. They needed a shot of her giving me CPR. I think she was trying to kiss me the more that I think about it though."

"So, your field trip and kiss with her there haven't made you rethink the meaning behind any of these events?"

Arnold sighed, knowing that was the whole reason he was there. He didn't just kiss Helga to be nice. He could have invited her over for dinner or simply hugged her if that was the way he felt.

"Now that I know how she feels, I know those kisses definitely meant more than what I thought." his eyes widened, thinking back to the events.

"How do _you_ feel about all of this. We know her negative behavior has all just been a cover. Was what she did for you on that trip enough to overlook it and prove how much she cares for you? If so, do you feel the same way about her?"

The tense feeling began to return in Arnold's body as he started twiddling his thumbs again. Staring nervously at the floor, he said…

"I want to go out with her. I know I have feelings for her now. I just don't want us to hurt each other."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Bliss asked.

"Both times she confessed her feelings, she was incredibly passionate about them. I could tell how strong hers were, and after everything we've talked about, it's hard not to realize how much she loves me. I don't know if my feelings are _that_ intense though. It wasn't until a month ago I realized I had any for her."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said "Helga's a smart girl. She knows strong feelings can take time to progress. What's important is that you recognize you at least have them. If you do, the next step would be to confront her about them."

 _Beeper Emporium (Helga's Bedroom)_

Laying on her bed with her arms spread across and her legs hanging off it, Helga stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Letting out a deep sigh, she pulled her locket out of her shirt…

 _Oh Arnold! Perhaps I came across too strong with my overwhelmingly passionate confessions. If only I'd allowed you to come to me on your own, as opposed to luring you my way with my constant need to pressure you with…._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Helga! You in there? Your little friend Alfred's downstairs!" Bob yelled, as Helga immediately sat up.

"Arnold?!"

"Yea, Arnold. Whatever! Anyway, he's downstairs waiting for you!"

Helga then ran downstairs to meet her beloved, without stopping to consider how anxious she maybe making herself appear. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Arnold nervously standing in the doorway.

"Hey Helga." he said, with his hands behind his back.

"Hey...hey Arnold." she gulped, not sure of what to do.

"Do you want to sit outside with me a moment?"

"Ok-kay.." she stuttered, following her beloved out the door.

The two of them took a seat on the curb together. Sitting side by side quietly, Arnold tried thinking of what to say, while Helga anxiously awaited an answer. She couldn't rush him. For a month she had been worried he wasn't interested in her. Now wasn't the time to scare him off.

"So...nice night." Arnold finally spoke.

"Yeah, it is. _Criminy! Get to the point!_ "

After letting out a deep breath, Arnold finally turned to the girl anxiously awaiting an answer and said "I'm sorry I haven't really spoken to you this past month."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Helga gulped, tugging at her collar.

"Well, I've been trying to figure some things out." he rubbed his neck as her eyes began to widen.

"Uh huh?" she began to shake intensely.

"I went to see Dr. Bliss and I realized…"

"Yea?" Helga asked, not realizing she had scooted closer to Arnold.

"I realized I do have feelings for you. We've done a lot for each other Helga. Especially you for me. Words can't describe how grateful I am that you got me back my parents." Arnold began as Helga lowered her head. It sounded as though the kiss really was no more than a thank you.

"It was because of that great gesture I stopped to think about every nice thing you've ever done for me. After having time to think about it today, I thought about how much you mean to me."

Helga lifted her head after hearing this, and felt her beloved take her hand in his.

"Does that mean you like me like me?" she asked nervously. Although she was hoping for love, she wasn't going to push it.

Rather than responding, he leaned in to kiss her. Placing his other hand behind her head, he pulled her face close to his. Pressing his soft lips against hers, Helga released a sigh of relief that had been building up inside her the past month. It wasn't all for nothing. Her beloved actually had feelings for her.

Releasing her lips, he kept his face close to hers, as he asked "So, would you like to get some ice cream?"

Helga couldn't help but swoon in front of him. Not just at the sound of the phrase, but at the thought of the actual thing asking her out for it.

"Sure. I mean, whatever floats your boat football head."

As Arnold helped her up, the two walked hand in hand to Slausens. "So, you saw Dr. Bliss?"

"Yea, she seems pretty nice."

"Am I the only thing you talked about in there?"

"I think it's their professional code not to let anyone know what goes on in the office."

"Oh shut up football head."

"Whatever you say Helga."


End file.
